The little ninja assassin
by madeinfrance
Summary: A series of drabbles. All related, but no chronological order.
1. The dance

**It actually worked very well..usually. Right now, for some reason, it really didn't. Inspired by Eric Chritian Olsen on 'The Talk'.**

* * *

Marty Deeks knew how attractive he was. Well...not that he was arrogant or anything (although sometimes, it did look like it, truth to be told). No, he just liked the way he looked. And he was pretty damn funny, too. And smart. Oh yeah, smart too, he was sure about that.

But right now, awesome detective Deeks didn't feel like any of those things. Not _at all_. Giving the situation, he actually thought that he still had the good-looking thing going on, but unfortunately, he happened to be in a bathroom, and the mirror there was clearly not saying good-looking. Dark bags under his eyes, exhaustion evident on them, pale face..yeah, definitively not his best day.

It was funny, really. How someone could be exactly where they wanted to be, happy as hell, and yet, feel like they couldn't take it anymore. Because really, he was very, very close to collapse by now. From lack of sleep or because of this damn migraine that'd been following him for days, he didn't know, but that was happening soon, no doubt.

It might be because of his legs giving up, too, now that he thought of it. Not stopping bouncing up on them was taking a huge amount of will from him: twenty minutes of doing that turned out to be a little tiring. What a surprise. He didn't stop, though, he had no choice: he had absolutely no idea what else to do. None. _What a great dad you make, dude._

"Come on, buddy, it's okay", he tried "I'm here, you're all cleaned up, you've just eaten...everything is fine monkey, everything's fine."

Deeks knew that no matter how smart his son was (and he _was_), there was no way he could actually get that his now sixty years-old looking father just needed him to, if not fall asleep, at least stop crying. But then again, where would be the fun in that anyway?

He decided to change position, putting the three months-old baby against his chest, his little head between his chin and his neck, gently stroking his back, walking slowly. It actually worked very well..usually. Right now, for some reason, it really didn't.

So, after a ten minutes try, he went back to the old 'baby in arms while bouncing up and down' move again. That seemed to be a reflex or something, and God he felt ridiculous. Not that he cared, at the moment, though: Callen and Sam giving him a hard time about his 'baby dance', as they called it, was certainly not the most amazig thing, but times like these where he was so utterly exhausted? He was ready to do anything to make it stop.

"All right, here's the deal son: if you stop crying, in five years from now, I'll take you to get ice-cream every tuesdays after school. Promise."

Aside from the cries going down for a second so he could catch his breath, the answer clearly seemed to be no.

"Okay, tuesdays _and_ fridays."

And crying little Deeks continued.

"Fine, you win, everyday. I'll take you everyday. God, you're like your mom when it comes to those things."

As he waited hopefully for his baby's answer, Sam walked in, glass in hand.

"Still going with the baby-dance, huh?" he smirked. "That's cool, that's cool. Swaggy. You know, some day I'm gonna tape you. Show it to the kid when he's bigger."

He really was enjoying himself, taking a sip of his wine, leaning against the sink, and Deeks wished he could just throw something at him. He would probably have to run for his life afterwards, but he was almost certain it will worth it.

"Ahah, yeah yeah, that's painfully funny. Oh wait...yeah no, that's just painful.", he winced. "I mean, physically painful. An emotionally too, in fact. My legs hurt like hell, my back too, and apparently, this little man here doesn't want to calm down. I thought you guys said my babbling lurred you to sleep. How come it doesn't work on that one, huh?" he couldn't help but joke, a smile spreading on his face.

"Well", the Navy man chuckled "I guess he's like his mom: born to make you suffer."

"Touché."

"Here, give him to me." he said, straighting himself and stretching his arms to Deeks. "Come see uncle Sam, little man. All right now, calm down. How about some sleep, huh?"

Sam took him in his arms, and to Deeks' surprise...he stopped crying. Just like that. He _actually_ stopped crying.

"What?!" he cried, one hundred percent outraged. "Are you kidding me right now? How did you do that?"

"Natural gift. You're not the first to be impressed." he said, clearly bragging.

"But..I'm..I've been in there for half and hour getting nothing, and you just..and like, instantly! I mean...please come back home with us. I swear, I'll cook you dinner and everything." Officialy, Deeks was joking, of course, but a part of himself sincerely hoped that he might say yes.

"Yeah right. Come on, go enjoy that Christmas party, I'll take care of him." He took a good look at him before adding "Or just go collapse somewhere and sleep. Kensi was looking for you before she surrendered and did just that."

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind?" Deeks was aware he sounded like a little boy about to get his favorite toy, but really, who cared? It was Christmas, anyway.

"Seriously. Go rest, you look like crap man."

"God, I could kiss you right now", the blond man said, beaming.

"And I'd rather not. Get out of here, the boy and I have some men talk to do now. Nothing you'll be interested in."

Kissing his son's head and thanking Sam once more, Deeks left to find out where Kensi was, determined to collapse next to her.

_Yeah, time to get some sleep._


	2. Big, big fan

**God forbid he hurt his 'favorite daddy in the whole world', after all.**

* * *

Leaned comfortably on the sofa, Deeks was trying to look upset.

"Oh, really now! Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Well, that's harsh."

Apparently not feeling any guilt whatsoever, the little boy pulled himself up, standing up on his father's laps, putting his arms around Deeks for support.

"Mommy is the best daddy, she beat eryone!"

"Did mommy tell you to say this monkey?"

The little boy giggled, playing with his father beard as he did so. "Noooo daddy!"

"Mmhmm. Not sure I trust you on this one. So, does that mean _I _am not the best then?"

"Nooo, nooo, daddy, you're best too. You _and _mommy is the best!" He had that cute panicked face again, and Deeks was having a hard time not laughing and break character.

Everyone agreed to say that the boy adored his father. Literally. Big, big fan. When Deeks was around, he'd follow him everywhere, and he was in that phase where he did exactly everything his old man did. _Really_ everything. To the point where he actually crashed down trying to walk in his boots. God this kid was fun, he thought with a smile.

So, whenever Deeks was making him think that he was offended by something he did (and he liked to do that _a lot_), the panicked face appeared right away. God forbid he hurt his 'favorite daddy in the whole world', after all.

Deeks grinned, amused to see how quickly he could make his boy go exactly where he wanted him to once more.

"'Are', buddy. Mommy and I 'are the best. And yes, that's true", he winked at him. "But I really don't like her pasta, though."

"I don't like her pasta too", the little boy winced, apparently remembering last week's culinary nightmare quiet clearly. Over cooked food, awfully weird tasting tomato sauce...no wonder he remembered that one.

If he looked like Deeks at many levels, from his blond hair to his inability to sit calmly for more than five minutes or to stay quiet for three, he had all her expressions. Kensi didn't see it as much as he did, of course, but to Deeks, every time he was about to cry, or when he smiled, and sometimes laugh (which was seriously starting to concern both of them), or just like now, when he did that disgusted face, that kid was _all_ her.

"Yeah, really not. Next time we want to eat some, we'll got at uncle Sam's, okay? It's really good when he cooks."

"Oh yes! And I'll play with Maya again, and uncle Callen will play in the pool with me again!"

"Yeah, uncle Callen loves playing with you, buddy."

The three year-old was beaming at the thought, and even if Deeks knew every parent in the world probably thought that about their children, he couldn't help but think that there was absolutely nothing more perfect than his son. As cheesy as it sounded, it was just true.

True, but not surprising, though: he was Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks' kid, for crying out loud.

Leaning to give a quick and tight hug to Deeks in his rush of enthusiasm, his face pressed against his jaw, he glanced back at his father looking more serious, a frown on his face.

"Daddy, it tickles when I touch you on the face."

"Yeah, that's normal monkey. That's my beard" he chuckled.

"Does it tickle you, too?" he asked, playing with it as if it was going to help him have his answer.

"No, it doesn't."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. But it would be nice if my favorite boy give me a kiss to make it better anyway."

Before he could do as he was told though, the door opened, and the distraction was far more interesting for Deeks to win.

Because if his little double loved his dad, there was another person feeling the love.

"Mommyyyyyyy!"

Of course, a boy would love his mother. Of course. Specially a one like Kensi. And Deeks had no problem with that; watching him and and Kens together was actually one of his very favorite things. But starting to jump out of excitement while his foot were right on his dad's middle part? Well, _that_ wasn't so great.

"Hi honey!", she beamed, taking him in her arms, oblivious of her very wounded boyfriend on the sofa. "Oh, I missed you _so_ much!"

"Me too my mommy. You were gone very long!"

"I know sweety, I know. I'm sorry."

She was hugging him as close as she could, kissing him all over his very, _very_ happy face. Not that Deeks could blame her, but really...he wouldn't mind a little attention either.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you are, young man?", she grinned at him. "And how was your- huh...Deeks, are you okay?"

Stupid question, considering that a man collapsed on his side on a couch, face buried on the pillow while trying not to scream like a little girl was usually _not _okay_. _But hey, he kind of looked stupid too, at the moment._  
_

"Let's just say that I changed my answer to your question, champ: I_ am_ hurting. But then again, that's what a kick in the parts tend to do to a man."

Trying to suppress her laugh as much as she could, Kensi kissed her now confused son's face one more time before dropping him on the floor and sat next to Deeks' head.

"Is daddy okay?"

"I think he won't be able to give you any brothers or sisters before a while, but apart from that he's good, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say", Deeks mumbled, making her laugh even harder. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"Honey why don't you go find your teddy bear to cheer him up, huh?"

"Okay", the little boy agreed, running as fast as his tiny legs allowed him to do as he was told.

"Damn it, I'm dying here Kensi!"

"Oh please, what a girl", she winced.

"Did you not hear where the kick was?" he responded, offended, head snapping back to glare at her. "Gosh, you have no idea how much this hurt."

"Yeah, you're right. I only pushed your son out, that's all. No big deal. I don't know from pain."

"You can't play that card every time."

"Come on, like you wouldn't?" she smiled, eyebrows up.

"Touché", he grinned back at her, slowly straightening up.

"But you do look like you suffered a lot here" she said, unfolding her legs and closing the distance between them.

"Oh yeah. Still do, actually", he smirked at her, quickly getting where she was going.

"And you did have to take care of him for two days all by yourself", she continued, positioning herself on his laps, careful not to do any more damage.

"True."

"_And_, I did miss you since I left yesterday morning."

"Like crazy, absolutely." His hands came on the small of her back, and her arms crossed behind his neck. "Two days _is_ a very long time. And now that I think about it, I kinda missed you too."

"Oh really?", she faked her surprise.

"Mmhm."

"Well, in that case..."

She leaned in, smiling, and put her lips on his, slowly deepening the kiss. Right what she longed for all day.

"Oh yeah, I definitively missed you", he said, breathless, pecking her once more. "At what time does the monster go to sleep again?"

She chuckled against his lips, but was quickly interrupted by a very loud incoming runner.

"I have it daddy, I haaaave it!"

Kensi moved off of her now wounded man to see the tornado approached, still holding on to Deeks, staying close, hands gently stroking her hair.

The boy was a little out of breath but continued his race to the couch, climbing on it to give his founding to Deeks, sitting on his knees again, back against his mother's chest.

"Here daddy. I told him to be nice cause you're hurt."

"Aww, that's very sweet of you monkey" he said, disheveling his blond hair. "I'm fine, don't worry."

He smiled down at him reassuringly, then looked at Kensi, smirking.

"Now tell your mother what you said about me being the best of your two parents."


	3. Imminent storm coming up

**He was going to have a baby. An _actual_ baby. Sweet little toes, happy gigglings and everything. The whole deal.**

* * *

"Mmm...for God's sake dude, what are you doing?"

Deeks smiled at the sleepy, yet very clearly annoyed voice coming from behind him. _Typical_, he thougth.

"Well, that may come as a shock to you, but some of us have to work, Fern" he answered, turning his head to smile at her. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you have to, too."

"Hmphrf, come on, it's like _six_. Plenty of time." Kensi strechted her arm in a lame attempt to bring him back to bed, only managing to reach out and trace lazy circles on his lower back.

"It's actually eight."

"Still plenty of time." She was raising her head now, that adorable annoyed frown on her face. "Plus, you just tried to get out of that bed without kissing me good morning, which is so not cool."

"I did, but you, my friend, were still snoring like the little pigglet that you are. No way you could have sense anything in that deep sleep."

"Well, yeah, I didn't, so get your Shaggy ass in here and do it again."

"All right", he surrendered, laying back on his side, an arm under his head while the other pulled her close. "But if we're late again, you 're taking the blame for it this time."

His attempt to sound threatening didn't even convince himself though, but really, what guy could not smile when a girl like that starts to hook up her fingers into his hair and leans in for a sweet kissy kissy session?

He gladly kissed her back, making her moan a little, and he knew he was in trouble when she started bringing her lips to his neck, biting and nibbling lightly.

"Kens..." he attempted, without much heart to it. His eyes closed and he tugged his head into her neck, the smell of her filling his lung not helping to his escape. At _all_.

"Oh come on beach boy, you know you want to." He felt her smile againt his jaw, her hands finding his lower back and striking him close. "God, you feel good."

"Well, thank you. So do you Princess."

Not being able to take it anymore, he pushed her onto her back , placing himself on his elbows, body between her legs.

"Now tell me", Deeks asked with a smirk while brushing her brown locks away from her eyes, "how long is this '_I want to jump on my sexy boyfriend every minute of the day_' phase of the pregancy going to last? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"Oh, it's not just on you. And I've got to say, my two other lovers are far more happy about my current craving than you seem to be, so you better watch yourself. 'But' has got to go, blondie."

"Please", he said, now the one placing wet kisses on her throat, "you can't live without me, you know that."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He kept going on, running his tongue down until he got to her abdomen. He stopped there, gently strocking it; he knew he must look stupid, giving that she wasn't actually showing yet, her belly still flat. He also knew that they were about to be parents for a couple of days now, but every time he stopped and actually thought about it, it stroke him: he was going to have a baby. An _actual_ baby. Sweet little toes, happy gigglings and everything. The whole deal.

And, awesome bonus, he was having it with Kens. He looked up at her then, and had the very pleasant feeling that right now, she felt the exact same way.

"Plus, how are you going to manage this one without me, huh? I mean, if he has your character, he's always going to be right and a real control freak, so you won't be able to tell him anything. And if he's just like me, then you're screwed too, because he'll always be running everywhere, talking non sense and singing his guts out."

Her hands started to still in his hair, and he chuckled at how her smile slightly faltered as realisation came over, her mouth turning into a silent 'Ooooh'. Joking he may have been, but he was very likely right. She looked at him, sighting.

"We're so screwed."

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, what do you mean 'he' ?" she frowned." We don't even know yet."

"I do. It's gonna be a boy, I'm sure of it. Like ..ninety-six percent sure. And he's gonna be awfully handsome, just like his father. One hundred percent sure of that."

"Bet's on."

"On, baby. But whatever gender it is, it _is_ gonna be a pain in the ass, so you better be very nice with me."

"All right" , she sighted dramatically. "I knew I should have make that one with Hugh Jackman instead. Geez."

"Yeah, bad choice. But", he placed his face close to hers, smirking, apparently very proud of his demonstration, "since you're stuck with me and my future annoying ninja here, we probably should team up, right ? You know, so we have better chance to win him over."

He smiled knowingly at her, ready to surrender to her craving. A man should always take care of his girl, specially when she was pregnant, and God knows he was a gentleman.

"Still don't know if it's a boy, Deeks. But yeah, let's do that."

And so she put her parenhood buddy down for a kiss, gladly beginning the team work. Better start training early, after all.


	4. Time to go

**"I don't like your job."**

* * *

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am, but don't be sad, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"But why somebody else doesn't go in your place?"

"Because it's my job, buddy, no one else's. I'll stay with you guys if I could, but that's not possible."

And there came the silence treatment.

"I dont' like your job."

_Outch, tears alert. Even worse. _

He was trying to contain them, and, being his mother's son, was pretty good at it – well, for a child, anyway. But it didn't stop Deeks' heart from aching, knowing that he was the reason of it.

Back against the wall while he sat on the ground, his son standing in front of him, the detective pulled him a little closer, gently stroking his cheek.

"I know. And sometimes I don't like it either. But look at the bright side of it: while I'm gone, you get to sleep in the bed with mommy!"

"Do I?"

"Yeah, of course you do! Someone needs to look after her when I'm not here, right? And since you're my very brave and strong little boy, you get to do it."

"Okay...But maybe if you stay, we can both sleep in the bed with mommy."

Stubborn and not very subtle. If it wasn't for his looks, Deeks could have easily thought that this kid only inherited the Blye genes.

"We'll do that when I get back, I promise."

"Yes, but you still can't leave, daddy, 'cause I need someone to play basketball and soldiers with me. You always play with me."

"Oh, don't worry about that, buddy. I'm sure your uncles would love to play with you. And you're in good hands: don't tell them I said that, but they can be pretty good." He winked at him, but for the first time, he didn't manage to get his son to smile. And that was oh so not okay. _Stupid undercover crap._

"I don't want to play with them. I want to play with you." He was the perfect little puppy eyed child cliché now, big eyes sad, salty water silently running down his cheeks, and really, Deeks truly started to feel like a helpless ass.

Even more so when the boy decided to hug him with a teary "Don't leave, daddy. I'll be nice, I swear."

"I don't want to. I'm really, really sorry, monkey. But hey, I know you're nice, okay? I'm not leaving because of you, I'm leaving because of my work, I really need you to understand that."

He made him pulled back a little so that he could see his face, framing it with his hands.

"Do you understand that?"

He mumbled something, eyes down.

"What was that?"

"Yes."

"Good. And do you know how much I love you?"

"Like", he stretched his arms as wide as he could, "this much, but only a lot, lot, lot, lot more."

"You forgot some 'more' here buddy, but that's basically it. Now, I - look at me. I promise you that I'm going to do as fast as I can so I can get back home quickly, and when I do, we'll do everything you want to."

"Really?"

"Really. You're my favorite monkey, after all."

The kid responded to his smile this time, and even if he still felt like the shitiest dad ever, a tiny part of the guilt lifted out of his chest. For now, anyway.

"But one condition, though: when I get back, I want one of those awesome drawings you always do for me, _and_ I want to hear back that you made mommy run all around the house again. Deal?"

He held up his hand, and the child gladly high-fived him, a teary laugh escaping him.

"Deal daddy! And I'll do it just the way you taught me."

"Uh...which one? With the chocolate thing, or with the spreading toys all around the house and not picking them up thing?"

'No, with the hiding her phone, food ordering menus and cookies thing."

"Ouuuh, that's a good one. We definitively need to that again when I get back. Do you remember how she screamed so loud it made Monty jumped out of his skin? Geez that was fun."

They laughed, but the kid suddenly stopped, panic written all over his face. Real fear.

"Wait daddy: what is she going to do to me if you're not here to protect me when she gets mad?"

Deeks' smile slowly faltered as well, realization making its way.

"Oh."

He thought &bout it for a second, deciding that the little one had one hell of a point.

"Okay, just the drawing then. Better team up if we want to go against your mom."

"Deal."

"All right. Give me kiss now, buddy, your favorite awesome dad has to go."


End file.
